


Sincerely Yours (Moxiety)

by TheSacredStephen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/pseuds/TheSacredStephen
Summary: Handwritten letters, albeit outdated, are a great way to deepen bonds and communicate with one another. Virgil and Patton seem to think so, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1: Patton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playertwoisheereandqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/gifts).



Dear Virgil,

It’s only been a few weeks since you moved away, but it doesn’t feel like that. I miss you so darn much. I’m not alone, but I can’t help but feel lonely, you know? I know that we can always call and the internet exists, but I wanted to write to you physically. I want you to know that you’re not alone. I want these little letters to give you some kind of comfort. I know how scary moving and meeting new people can be, but I have faith in you. You’ve been through so much, and the fact that you’re living on your own is a huge accomplishment for you. You should be proud, kiddo. You’re a lot stronger than you make yourself out to be. Just know that you’re never alone. You’ll always have your ol’ Pat around.  
How have you been? Have you adjusted to the new place at all? I know that you had to move. I’m not angry, nobody is angry with you for that. I understand that you need to be independent, to be competent on your own. There’s nothing wrong with relying on others for help, though. Logan, Roman and I will always be there for you if you need us. And you’re always welcome to come back. 

I really wanna see you. All I want to do is see you and spend time with you and have things like they used to be. I’d visit, but I don’t want to get in your way. If all I do is cling to you and never let you be free, you’ll end up in the same situation you were in before you left. Why, I’m the anxious one now! How funny is that? If I’m being completely honest with you, I’m on the Virge of tears right now. I was never that good with accepting change and moving on. I always try to be bright and optimistic, but when you think about how good and simple life used to be, you’re reminded of how hard things are in the present moment. I’m sorry for rambling, there’s just a lot of stuff going through my head. I actually took your advice and started to write when I get like this. You were right. Putting your thoughts down on paper really helps you get yourself back together. And writing like this is really nice. Letters are just so thoughtful and meaningful, and I always feel warm when someone handwrites something for me. I want you to feel the same way. You’re in a really scary situation at the moment, so I want to help by doing whatever I can to make you happy. 

Virgil, I’m so proud of you already for making such a big decision. Once everything gets settled, I’d love to see this new place of yours. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me about it? You could always send photos, but I think talking to you like this would make this whole experience a whole lot better. I hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely,  
Patton 

P.S: Take care of yourself, Virgil. I care about you. Don’t you ever forget that.


	2. Chapter 2: Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets a reply which he did not expect.

Patton,

Thank you for the letter, I really appreciate it. Right now, I’d say I’m doing fine. Living alone is weird, but I think I can get used to it. I actually have a housemate. His name is Thomas. He often travels for work, so I’m very rarely home with him. To be honest, it’s a huge relief. If he saw how I live, he’d judge me, and that wouldn’t end well. The few times we’ve talked have turned out alright, but there’s still that little part of me that can’t help but worry about how he sees me. When he’s around I usually hide away in my room. He comes off as a nice guy, but I can’t help but feel anxious. The house is a little small, but that’s not a big deal. It’s close to a park, so when I can I like to walk there and just watch the birds. It’s relaxing. When I’m not taking care of the place, I’m working on my writing. My manager knows about what’s happened, so she’s eased up my deadline a bit. It helps. Writing, I mean. It helps me feel less scared, and actually gives me more ideas. I remember you telling me to start looking for positives in situations like this. I think Logan mentioned that too a couple of times. The two of you are really good in a pinch, I’ll say that much. When you weren’t overdoing it, you were pretty helpful. I can get more work done this way, which helps bring money in while I look for another job.

I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. When I lived with you and the others, I didn’t really have a proper job. Say what you will about writing, but it’s not always the best career path. You have to force yourself to write, even when you’re unmotivated. Forced writing is never good, and lately I’ve had to push myself to just reach bare minimum. It’s rewarding, though. I don’t regret doing that. If I moved out here to become more independent, it makes sense for me to work. Properly. If I never leave the house, I’m just…Running away from my problems. I don’t want to keep doing that. I want to push myself and actually become a better person. The issue is I’m not very good at much. Even if I got trained, I doubt I’d be much assistance. All that does is remind me why I left in the first place. I need to get over these petty fears and actually move on in life. ~~I’m still so scared,~~ ~~and I don’t think being alone helps, but I have to do this on my own and rely on others so much and-~~

I’m sorry for my rambling. As you can tell, I’m a mess right now. I need to be alone, but to be completely honest I really miss you. And the others. The closest I’ve ever gotten to feeling truly comfortable was around you, but you’re around I’m scared I’ll undo all the progress I’ve made and I’ll go back to being clingy, needy Virgil. I can’t live like that. It’ll take away from the whole point of me leaving in the first place. I’m weak. I rely on you too much. All your presence would do is hinder me. I hope you understand why I have to isolate myself for the time being. That also means I may not reply to these letters or your calls as often as I’d like to. I’m sorry, Patton.

If you still want to do this, I’ll be waiting for your reply.

Yours,

Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Was it as heart-wrenching as I wrote it to be? I have a better idea of how I want this to evolve, so prepare for feels. 
> 
> I'm nearly on holidays, so I may take a break from writing. If anything, I'll be back in July. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Brooke/Stephen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song Sincerely Me by Artist vs Poet (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enALpqGWohU), which was suggeted by my best friend Kieran. Thank you for the idea, I'm really excited to keep writing this!
> 
> I worked really hard on this chapter. I'm sorry if some chapters are a little short, I promise I'll try my best to make quality chapters for you guys. As always, suggestions and support are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Brooke


End file.
